Primera mitad de la final de Quidditch
by Esciam
Summary: Un poco de como pueden estar las cosas en el Quidditch Europeo en un interesante AU


¡Hola, Gente!

Como ven, vengo con otro oneshot para una cumpleañera, behing_a_soul, en LJ. Ama mucho el quidditch y el equipo de oro. Espero que te guste chica, no es de tu pareja pero ¡Ey! Es de quidditch, que algo es algo.

**Disclaimer: **Ya sabemos que Harry Potter, su mundo y el Quidditch con su desequilibrada importancia a la Snitch, es propiedad de JK… y decir que, de nuevo, seré anticanon, porque en este fandom, no me da cosa serlo, será.

¡Antes de iniciar! Muchas gracias a sara_f_black en LJ, ¡tremenda y rápida beta que es! ¡Gracias!

**OoOoO**

**Primera mitad de la final de Quidditch**

El estadio de las Arpías de Holyhead estaba a reventar. Y no era de extrañar, se encontraban en el partido de ida de la final del torneo de Quidditch, y no estaban en esa posición desde el partido histórico de 1953. Las garras doradas en las manos de los espectadores no dejaban de brillar mientras estos gritaban, sus sombreros verdes y sus bufandas con ribetes dorados hacían una masa unida y un canto de apoyo enorme a sus jugadoras.

Pero, por el otro lado, aunque eran menos y estaban de visita, la fanaticada de la Puddlemere United no se quedaba atrás. Habían llegado por escobas o Trasladores desde sus hogares, vestidos de azul y con delgados juncos en las manos que usaban melódicamente como instrumentos de percusión, gritando también que su equipo iba a ganar.

Ya llevaban tres horas y 23 minutos de partido, 140 vs 210 a favor de las Arpías, y sus barras parecían haber recién llegado al lugar.

Al menos eso era lo que comentaba Valmai Morgan, la comentarista oficial de los partidos en casa de las Arpías, en donde había sido buscadora hasta hacía poco.

—Los cantos de las dos barras se entremezclan, Ben —decía ella por el altavoz.

—Sí Valmai, lo cual no es lo mejor para que Weasley, la mejor cazadora de la temporada de las Arpías, esté tranquila para tirar los tres penales que su equipo se ganó. Lithman casi la hace caer de la escoba golpeándola con la cola de la suya. Un castigo algo excesivo para mi gusto.

—¿Tres penales por ese tipo de falta? Me parece justo.

—Pero no fue herida Valmai. Eso era para un penal, máximo dos.

—Como quieras Ben, que ya fue pitado y ya está ella frente a Oliver Wood. Recordemos que Weasley ha sido la cazadora que más goles le ha hecho en la temporada, y la sonrisa con que va a tirar dice que quiere subir su cuenta. Y ahí va… ¡Goooooooooool de las Arpías! ¡Vaya, tiro con efecto hacia el marco superior!

El rugido del estadio se dividió entre insultos a Wood y Weasley por parte de los visitantes, y pura alegría de los locales.

—Wood no está feliz Valmai. La mirada que le manda a Weasley va con más veneno que lanzamientos de Bludgers, estoy seguro.

—¿Cómo estarlo? ¡Tremendo tiro, Ben! Lo hizo bajar a proteger el arco izquierdo, dándole vía libre al superior… ¡Qué cazadora, por las Barbas de Merlín! Palmer le da la quaffle de nuevo, ella se pone a la distancia reglamentaria y… ¿Un pito?

Todos volvieron a ver hacia el árbitro, extrañados. Sin embargo, siguieron la mirada de este y se encontraron con el buscador de los Puddlemere, con la snitch bien agarrada.

—¡El partido ha terminado señoras y señores! —gritó Ben.

—¡Lástima! Quería ver más de esos tiros. Weasley es una artista en penales, sin duda. ¡Cómo lee a los porteros, Ben! 290 a 220 a favor de los Puddlemere. Dentro de una semana, las Arpías la tendrán difícil. De visitantes, perdiendo en el recuento general… ¡Pero con tremendas tríos de cazadoras! Los jugadores se hablan entre sí, se dan las manos. Son buenos rivales la verdad, esto es un juego, enemigos solo en el aire, ¿no?

—Pues sí Valmai. Ya vendrá el próximo partido para que los dos equipos den todo para derrotar al otro. Como bien dices mi dama, las Arpías lo tienen difícil. De visita, marcador en contra. Pero las cazadoras de las Arpías, capitaneadas por Weasley, tienen las de ganar en contra de…

Y aún seguían hablando los narradores, más de una hora después, terminando el resumen del partido, con informaciones varias además. Ginny los oía con interés, viendo los anuncios de las pantallas del estadio que ya casi no tenía espectadores. Tenía el equipaje en su mano, con la escoba y su ropa guardado en la maleta, esperando a la salida de los vestidores.

—Lástima que no pudiste tirar los otros, Ginny. Porque estoy seguro, te los iba a atrapar —le dijo Wood, con el ceño fruncido y el ego herido, pero listo para la batalla.

Ella sonrió y lo volvió a ver. Los demás de los Puddlemere se alejaron diciéndole a Oliver que adiós, o que lo veían en el hotel. Pero él solo tenía mirada para cierta y muy sonriente pelirroja.

—Sí, síguete diciendo eso Oliver.

Ella se acercó a él, más sonriente. Oliver cerró la boca con fuerza y cambió de mano su equipaje, apartando la mirada de ella.

—Yo te sé leer, Weasley. Te gano en penales y lo sabes. Siempre ha sido así —dijo, al instante.

—Y yo te gano en la mayoría del tiempo de juego. —Ella le tomó la mano que él había dejado libre para poder caminar agarrados y, con alegría, siguió diciendo—: Vamos Oliver. Un poco de carne que puedas machacar con tus dientes, y ya me dejarás de odiar, lo verás.

—Ahora mismo, no lo creo —le respondió él, aunque su voz ya sonaba más suave—. Ese tiro con efecto fue precioso —dijo entonces, a regañadientes.

Ella lo miró y sonrió más abiertamente, tranquila.

—Desde hace seis meses lo practico, gracias.

—Tendré que buscarle su punto débil. Sé que te vas a poner a usarlo como si fuera tu juguete nuevo.

—¡Y ahora, por eso, no lo usaré! —se rio ella.

—Lo cual me ayudará, porque no lo conozco del todo.

—Entonces lo usaré. —dijo Ginny, con todo de que jugaba aunque él iba hablando en serio.

—Lo cual será una ventaja porque no lo dominas del todo, y ya sabré verlo antes de que lo envíes… ya vi que todo está en la muñeca, solo tengo que reconocer el movimiento para saber a donde hará efecto.

—¡Oh vaya, Wood! Vas a ver que les ganaremos, sea con ese tiro o no. ¡Hoy tuvieron suerte, nada más!

—¡No puedo creer que sigas siendo de esas que creen que coger la Snitch es suerte, y que el Quidditch no debería depender tanto de ella! —exclamó, volviendo a una de sus más viejas discusiones. Luego, intentó serenarse mientras caminaba con paciencia por el pasillo—. Pero como sea, Ginny, lo importante es que ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Perdieron, nosotros ganamos. Y eso de que habían recuperado a Palmer, tu mejor pasadora, y perdieron. Nuestros buscadores son mejores que los suyos y…

Ginny tuvo que usar su último recurso para hacerlo callar. Se puso en puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios. Eso lo hizo usar su boca y lengua en otras cosas que no eran hablar de Quidditch. Cuando se desunieron, él repuso con diversión:

—Eso no quita que ganamos.

—Sí, y que siempre perderás contra mí.

Él sonrió entonces, y le dio la razón con eso. No era del Quidditch del que hablaban y los dos lo sabían.

Salieron entonces del estadio, buscando un lugar en donde comer, con algo de intimidad, y hablar de otras cosas.

**OoOoO**

¡Y eso fue! Decir que desde que supe que Ginny jugó profesionalmente, la empecé a shippear con Oliver y ¡solo por eso! Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, comentar no cuesta casi nada.

¡Chau!


End file.
